


You Promised

by IntuitionIsKey03



Category: PJ's Daycare, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, i cried and nearly puked from writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitionIsKey03/pseuds/IntuitionIsKey03
Summary: Palette loves Goth, but what can he do when he can't confess his feelings?





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending based off of this: http://blogthegreatrouge.tumblr.com/post/155943221296/nebufi-drew-the-first-six-panels-thanks-girl-x3
> 
> And let me tell you that I cry every time I look at it.

Palette grumbled as he walked over to the soda machine. “Stupid Cray… _I_ should be the one with Goth and _you_ should be getting the stupid sodas…” he muttered as he fetched change from his pocket to insert it into the machine. A grin etched onto his face. “I’ll get 2 sodas, one for me and the other for Goth. He can get his own lousy soda.” He chuckled as he put the money into the machine and selected two drinks. He bent down to pick them up, collected the left-over change and started to walk back over to Goth and Cray.

“I got the so—“ Before Palette could even finish his sentence, he dropped the two cans in shock. He stared in horror, watching Goth and Cray, who looked to be… kissing?! The two jumped apart when they heard the two cans hit the ground. “Palette?” He flinched when Goth called out his name. “I—uh—“ Palette scrambled to pick up the cans but stopped when Goth and Cray walked over to him. “Are you alright?” Palette tried to think of an excuse. “Y-Yeah! I’m uh—I’m fine! Why—why do you ask?” “You seem jumpier than usual…” Even _Cray_ of all people was actually looking concerned too. “I was just surprised! Y’know, walking in on you two doing…that.” Goth’s face exploded into a purple blush while Cray was starting to look smug. “Y-You saw that?! I—um—I can—“ Palette chuckled, forcing a smile on his face. “It’s okay! I’m glad you two finally tied the knot!” Cray immediately looked surprised while Goth was trying not to faint from the blood rushing to his head. “Palette… you don’t look glad.” Palette blinked, surprise showing on his face as he stared at Goth. “What’re you talking about? Of course I’m—“ “You’re crying!” Palette froze. He raised his face to touch his cheekbone and indeed he was. When did he start…? “That’s—that’s because I’m super duper happy for you!” Palette yelled as he furiously scrubbed away the tears. “But, uh—I gotta go! My mom called me while I was getting the sodas, it’s probably important so I should go…” Goth deflated, his started to pout. “Aww…okay. See you tomorrow Palette.” Palette started to walk away, he turned and waved goodbye. “See you tomorrow, guys!” Once he was out of ear-shot, Palette ran.

* * *

 

Goth and Cray stared at each other. “Palette looked sad, don’t you think Cray?” Cray nervously scratched the back of his skull. “Kinda? He did seem more jumpier than before. I guess walking in on what he did was bound make him panic.” Goth stared at Cray in confusion. “Panic? What do you mean?” Cray froze. ‘Shit.’ “Well uh—he saw you and me kissing so he probably felt like he was intruding! Anyone is bound to feel like that when they walk in on their friends kissing!” Cray slurred as he thought of a lie. ‘That was a close one. I almost accidentally told Goth of Palette’s feelings…’

“While Palette gets that family situation handled, why don’t we go on our first official date?” Cray asked suddenly as he nuzzled Goth. Goth giggled as he hugged Cray. “Alright. Let’s go.” The two walked in the opposite direction that Palette let in but Cray looked back, a remorseful expression on his face.

* * *

Palette slammed the front door to his house open and slammed it back once he entered. Tears were streaming down his face as he cried out broken sobs. “Mom?! D-Dad?!” He called out, not expecting anyone to answer. He sniffled as he saw his parents, Ink and Dream, coming running down the stairs. They both froze once they saw Palette but immediately ran over to him. “Palette?! What’s wrong?!” Ink asked as Dream tried to wipe away his tears. “It hurts…” “What hurts? C’mon, it’s okay…” Dream gently rubbed Palette’s skull, hoping it would help calm him down. “I-I saw…Goth and Cray kissing and I—“ Ink inhaled sharply as Dream hugged Palette tighter. “It hurts…am I a bad person for not wanting them together?” Ink rubbed Palette’s cheekbone, he smiled down at his son. “Of course not…you’re just…upset at what happened. From what you’ve told me and from I’ve seen for myself, you really love Goth. I know it hurts to see the one you love with another but I promise you that the pain won’t last forever.” Palette wiped away his remaining tears and smiled. “Promise?” Dream and Ink both smiled at their son. “We promise, Palette.”

* * *

He looked at Goth walk down the aisle. He looks beautiful in his white tuxedo. Palette clenched his fists as he calmly breathed in and out. He watched as Goth married Cray and he was Goth’s best man. He grit his teeth and tried not to cry. He would have to wait.

“You promised it wouldn’t last…” He muttered to himself as Goth and Cray kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also based off of a dream so I'm sorry if this story is super cliche and sad.


End file.
